Dont Want To Remember
by Kendo Baby
Summary: Akane's feelings towards remembering Ranma again. Set after the shampoo used to erase Ranma from Akane's memory.


Don't Want To Remember

"You're built like a stick! You're face makes me sick! You're thighs are too thick! You're as dumb as a brick, can't even kick…!"

Akane shut her eyes, trying to block out the pain Ranma was inflicting on her. The comments he was making burned her heart and made her angry as hell. But why? Who was this boy? Did she know him?

She held her head in his hands, the pain too much to bear. She didn't know what was worse; the pain in her head or the words he was saying. They sounded so familiar to her, why wasn't she used to them?

What was worse was that he had recently said that he would be waiting for her. He said that one day she would remember him, and that he would be waiting. How could someone say such sweet words, and then say such mean things?

Then, bit by bit, she remembered. She remembered everything; all of their conservations, and their crazy adventures. And it all made sense why it hurt so much; he was _Ranma_, her stubborn, perverted, caring fiancé.

"RANMA YOU JERK!" she cried, slapping him across the face. He fell to the ground, his face in a slightly twisted grin of pain. Instantly, she felt bad, and by instinct, she ran to his side. "Oh, Ranma, are you alright?"

"Akane!" cried her father, running to her, stepping on Ranma to reach her. Ranma let out a groan of pain as her father's hands went to her shoulders, and he started to cry. "Oh, Akane, you remember Ranma! It's the miracle of love!"

"Dad, I-"she started, but as stopped when Ranma started to crawl with Soun on his back. _I didn't want to remember._

Akane couldn't sleep. So she did what she did whenever couldn't find sleep; she went to the dojo.

_I hate you, Ranma!_ She thought to herself as she passed his room. _Why do you always treat me so badly? Don't I mean anything to you?_

Akane arrived at the dojo, and was about to walk in when she saw the toned body of Ranma. She watched his movements as he performed his katas. His fluid movements fascinated and the way his body moved fascinated her, making her forget how mad she was at him.

Ranma turned to her and put his hand up in a hello. "Yo." He said, turning fully to her. "What are you doing up so late?"

Anger consuming her once again, she walked over to where he stood, and looked him in the eye. "None of your business. Why do you care anyways?"

Ranma stiffened up, anger radiating off him as well. "Feh. It's not like I care about a stupid tomboy like you does." He shrugged her off, turning his back on her.

Akane sighed. "Right. Almost forgot."

At the sound of sadness, Ranma turned to her. "Wait, Akane-"

She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "I guess I know where I stand now against Shampoo." She said, smiling sadly. "No competing against someone as cute as her, huh?"

"Akane, shut up! If I didn't care, I wouldn't have volunteered to go to China for a cure!" he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes.

Akane looked down. "Well, maybe it would have been better if you didn't cure me." She mumbled, but loud enough for Ranma to hear.

"What? You want to forget me or something, is that it? Fine, I don't care if a sexless tomboy like you doesn't remember me anyways!" he argued, waiting for Akane to hit him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came.

"I didn't mean that, baka! Maybe if I didn't remember you, then you wouldn't hurt me!" she yelled, tears spilling down her cheeks. She didn't care who saw, and she knew how much tears affected Ranma; especially her tears.

Ranma looked sad for a moment, but soon regained his composure. "You know I don't mean to hurt you. If I did, I would let those guys beat you up in the morning."

Akane scoffed. "Right. I beat them up every morning before you came around."

"That's why you're the original tomboy."

"See what I mean? Can't you be nice?"

"That's like asking you to cook edible food."

Akane shook with anger. "Go to hell, Ranma!" she cried, throwing a punch at him. He easily dodged it, which further angered her. She threw another, and another, and another, until she had Ranma backed up to a corner of the dojo.

She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Ranma, you baka; you're so dumb!" she exclaimed, wiping away any excess tears on her face.

Ranma, being the proud boy he was, held onto her waist, switching positions with her, until she was the one stuck in the corner. "Who's dumb now, tomboy?"

_I am. I'm the dumb one for starting to like you. Damn you for finding a cure to the shampoo. _

"You are! At least I'm not the pervert!" she cried, hiding her fears. She was backed up in the wall with a very sweaty Ranma blocking her way. Did he know how incredibly hot he was?

Blushing, she pushed that thought away. And she was calling him a pervert! Sadly, she thought, _at least I know it's one sided._

Ranma smirked. "Why are you blushing?" he asked evilly, stepping a bit closer to her. She gulped, afraid of what was running through his head.

"Um---nothing! There's nothing that can make me blush!" she exclaimed, sinking into the wall. His eyes were glistening with an unknown emotion to her. But as fast as it came, it was gone.

Ranma looked at her, before laughing. "Girls shouldn't to that." He said, pointing to her clenched fists at her sides. She looked down and realized she didn't even know she was clenching them in the first place.

"So what are you saying? That I'm not a girl?" she asked, anger filling her up once again.

"Not a real one, anyways."

Akane lifted her hands to slap him, but stopped. _Not a real girl, huh?_ Her hair covered her eyes, looking downwards. She didn't need this. Why was she engaged to such a jerk anyways?

"Ranma, you jerk…" she whispered, closing her eyes to hide the pain. She was afraid if she opened them, he would see the hurt in her eyes. She was afraid her eyes would reveal anything.

Ranma's eyes widened at the sight of her. He felt something tugging at his chest, but put it aside. "Akane…"

She suddenly looked up, determination shining in her eyes. "Fine! So what I'm not a real girl; at least I've got real _men_ after me!" she exclaimed, walking past him. But she didn't get far, because Ranma grabbed her wrist.

"Hey tomboy! You can't just leave!" he stated, turning her around to face him. Her wide widened, and instinctly, her hands flew up to slap him, before he stopped it. She blushed, noticing how small her hands were compared to his.

Ranma set their hands down, still clutching to her hand. "Did you really mean it?"

Akane blinked. "Um…there are guys after me you know…."

"Not that. Akane, did you really want to forget me?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers. She felt like sinking into the wall and running away, anywhere away from Ranma.

Akane nodded. "Yeah."

Ranma looked down at her. "Look, I don't know what you want right now, but I'm just gonna say it. I don't want you to forget me, all right? I want you to think about me."

Akane was about to protest, but Ranma put up his free hand to silence her. "No, Akane, let me finish. I have no idea what this means, and I don't think I want to know right now, but…"

"But…"

"But…I think I like it."

Akane's eyes shot up; looking for anything that would tell her he didn't mean it. But she couldn't find any. All of a sudden, she felt herself being held near his body. She could feel his heart beating wildly, and hers started to as well.

She knew she shouldn't look up, but when she did, she was trapped. She couldn't look away, and when she felt her lips move to his and his moving closer to hers, she knew she would be stuck for a long time.

_I guess I'll be remembering for a while._

Anyways, thanks a lot for reading! This is my first oneshot for Ranma, and it's a scene after the mind erasing shampoo Shampoo used on Akane to forget Ranma. I got kinda angry when I saw Shampoo kiss Ranma, and I wanted to make this, so here ya go!

Kendo Baby


End file.
